Leona/Strategy
Skill usage * allows allies to deal additional damage. Use this to your advantage by damaging multiple enemies with your abilities, then allowing a team mate to proc the bonus damage. *By laning with a ranged champion, they can proc without putting themselves at risk. *The bonus damage of still activates when attacking towers. *When chasing, you can activate to deal a final blow due to its AoE damage. *A standard combo would be to activate , dash to an enemy with , stunning with , which allows to damage as well. *If you initiate a teamfight with , its cooldown will probably refresh by the end of the teamfight, allowing you to chase down enemies. *Place where it will stun the most enemies as possible. If not, its 80% slow is also significant. *It is a good idea to prioritize skill points into before your other 2 skills, as its mana cost and cooldown is the same at all levels ( and increase in mana cost per skill level). also deals the most damage out of your basic skills, provides defensive stats while active, and also helps with lane farming. **However you level up her skills, it is still a good idea to have 1 point in each skill at level 3, so that you have a variety of utility at your disposal. * can be used across impassable terrain, so you can use this very well to intiate ganks or chase down opponents (especially ones who use to escape). *All of Leona's skills will pop . If your desired target for has the spell block active, use either or to remove it. ( is preferred for doing this, as it will still pull you to your target AND break the spell block). However, the skill that breaks the spell block will not apply . Build usage * is described as a "pure tank", favoring builds that only emphasize her defensive stats. **Despite the fact that all of abilities scale with Ability Power, it is not suggested to build AP. *In between her cooldowns, can be quite vulnerable early game and your opponents may decide to focus you down (especially when often puts you behind enemy lines). Consider getting early to make your enemies think twice about coming near you. It gives a nice chunk of defense and also helps with farming/pushing. *If you have , try to use its active ability while is up. active increases in duration the higher your armor and magic resist is which provides (make sure the total your armor and MR are over 100 each to benefit the most of this). *It is recommended to build as much cooldown reduction as possible without hindering her survival items. The more CDR she has, the more she can spam her CC and tank for her team to clean up. ** , and fit this description perfectly. * resets attack timer and procs on-hit effects, so it will work with and . However this is not entirely well recommended as has a base cooldown of (12/11/10/9/8) seconds which is not very spammable. **If you still insist on using or , you will need to combo chain all your spells ~2 seconds apart from each other to maximize the effect. **Alternatively, you can also get as much cooldown reduction items (the cap being 40%) to bring down cooldown to 4.8 seconds at skill level 5. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies